The Truth
by xxxviolentdarkknightxxx
Summary: After the events of "Yes Men" Ward is having trouble telling Skye what happened. While Skye has to deal with Ward and about what Coulson said about the drug that saved her. But will they tell each other or let their secrets rip the team apart?
1. Secrets

Skye's POV

It's been a week since the whole Lorelei thing. She possessed Ward to make him do god knows what. Since then he hasn't been the same. I've tried to talk to him but he just pushes me away. I don't know if I did something wrong or he's hiding something. Simmons is running a few more tests then I'll be discharged.

Coulson has been trying to get in touch with Nick Fury, but so far, no luck. When he told me the source of the drug that saved us, I tried to keep my cool, but inside I didn't know what to do.

Fitz has been looking at the mark Coulson gave him last week when he punched him. And May has been hiding in the cock pit since last week. I don't know whats going on but I hope I find out soon.

Ward's POV

Was May right. Was I more honest to Lorelei than I am with myself. I haven't told Skye or FitzSimmons what happened with Lorelei. Skye tried to ask me but I just pushed her away. Since last week, I haven't talked to Skye. I know I need to. She's the only one here who wouldn't judge me if I told her. I've been meaning to for a while now.

Coulson had been busy all week. Since we saved Skye he hasn't been the same. May has been hiding and avoiding all of us.

I don't know how to tell the others what happened, but I want to talk to Skye first. Simmons is discharging her tonight, then Skye and I will resume with her training, that's when I'll tell her.


	2. What really happened

Skye's POV

Last night Simmons discharged me and told me to take it easy with training. Even thou I told Ward I want to train harder.

I wake up to my alarm, and get ready for training. When I go downstairs, Ward is already there, punching the life out of the punching bag.

"Morning," I yawn.

"Morning," he stops and holds the punching bag, to stop it from moving. He looks up at me, sweat dripping from is forehead. "15 minutes," he gestures towards the punching bag.

I walk over, clench my fists and punch the bag.

Ward's POV

I watch her punch the bag.

Should I tell her what happened with Lorelei? Just say it Ward, you don't have to hide anything from her.

"Skye..." I start, but then, Coulson comes in.

I _Almost _told her.

"Debrief in 5," he says then leaves.

She stops punching and starts towards the stairs. I follow after her. When we get to the debriefing room, Coulson and FitzSimmons are already there. FitzSimmons are arguing over some scientific theory that I dont understand. And Coulson is watching them, smiling. He must find it amusing, but when FitzSimmons fight, it could last for days, maybe months before one of them give up. Then I saw Skye smiling at FitzSimmons. I let my eyes study Skye, her small, narrow body and beautiful, long brown hair that curls at the end. I always loved her big, brown eyes, that always lit up when she smiled. Wait why am I getting ditracted by her, I need to focus on the task at hand. I wake up from my trance and focus my eyes on Coulson.

Skye's POV

I was smiling at FitzSimmons aruging over something, when, at the corner of my eye, I see Ward's eyes studying me. I tried to hold a blush that was escaping to my cheeks. Why was Ward looking at me like that? Then suddenly he turns is head to Coulson, who had just started speaking.

He told us about a mission in Chicago. Someone from the "index" hadn't contact S.H.I.E.L.D in months. So now we have to check up on him. Me and Ward would go check in on him, while Coulson and May had to deal with some S.H.I.E.L.D meetings back at the "Hub".

We would leave tomorrow. But for now we went to go get some rest.

I sat on my bed ready for bed then I heard a knock on the door.

Ward's POV

I needed to tell Skye what happened with Lorelei. I just can't keep something like that from her and I need her to tell me that I'm not going insane.

I walk to the front door of her bunk. I take a deep breath. Then knock on the door.

Skye's POV

Ward comes in and I manage a smile.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey...um," he hesitated. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure".

He walks in more and shuts the door behind him.

Ward's POV

My palms start to sweat as I sit down next to her on her bed.

Skye must of noticed I'm nervous.

"Whats wrong?" She frowns.

Here we go.

"It's about last week," I finally let out.

"If its about you trapping us downstairs, theres no need to apoligize."

"No it's not about that," I look down to the floor.

She takes my hand and gently squeezes it. "You can tell me anything."

I stare down at our hands. Her touch is warm and gentle and makes me feel more calm.

"When I was being controlled by Lorelei," I slowly say. "I slept with her," I say even more quietly.

Skye's POV

I wanted to scream at him. And say what is wrong with him. But at the same time I felt sorry for him. He didn't have a choice. I understood why he told me. It must of been killing him to say something.

All I do is embrace him into my arms. He rests his forehead against my collarbone. I feel his warm breaths against my neck. He wraps one arm around my waist, and rests one arm on my thigh. We stayed like that for what seemed, hours. I never wanted to let go of him. I soothed his hair and rested the side of my head against his.

Ward's POV

I'm glad she understood. I never wanted to let go of her. I silently breathed against her neck. She soothed my hair, she always knew how to calm me down. I realised she fell asleep, as she fell down she took me down with her. But I didn't let go and slowly I fell asleep too.


	3. Skye's secret

Ward's POV

I woke up to find Skye's head resting on my chest. My arms were folded around her, like a unescapable prison. I smiled at her. She looked so calm when she was asleep. I've never seen her so peacefull.

I looked around her room to find a clock. On the night stand to my left, there was a alarm clock which read : 06:24.

I'm glad I was able to tell her about Lorelei. I kissed the top of her head, gently, as a thank you.

She made a small groaning noise. She awakened.

"Good Morning," I tell her.

"Good Morning," she smiled.

A loose strand of hair fell against her face. I gently tucked it behind her ear. Thats when I noticed how close we were. Our lips hardly 10cm away. She looked so beautiful even thou it was 6 in the morning. I looked into her eyes, so innocent looking, yet striking and alert even thou she just woke up.

I couldn't help myself to move closer. I stared in to her eyes, it was like a dream. Only 4cm away.

Then we heard a shout from Simmons."Time to wake up!"

It took me out of my trance. But I still stared into her eyes as she still stared into mine. It was like she could see right through me.

"We should go," she said barely taking her eyes off of me.

"Yeah, we should."

Skye's POV

We went downstairs only to find FitzSimmons there.

"Where's Coulson," Ward asked, coming down the spiral staircase.

"He already left with May," Simmons answered, filling the van with equipment.

We helped her with the equipment. Whenever I had the chance, I looked over to Ward. He looked more relaxed, more calm. At least he smiled easier.

When we were finshed, we got in the van and headed for Chicago. Ward was driving, I was in the passengers seat and FitzSimmons was talking about more science I didn't understand.

"Robert Sunderland," Ward handed me his file. "Aged 26, works for a department store."

I looked into Robert's file. He was only a 2 years older than me. I wonder what it must be like to be so young but to deal with all of this. I still haven't told the others about me being an 0-8-4. Since Ward told me his secret I feel that I should tell him mine. But how? Coulson told me not to say anything to anyone yet. I should tell him and FitzSimmons. I know I can trust them. But I should tell Ward first.

We parked outside a apartment building. As I opened the door of the van, Ward placed his hand just above my knee.

"Be carefull," he told me. It wasn't a order but a plea.

"I will," I smiled at him.

When he took his hand off me, I could still feel the shadow of his hand still on my leg. I know he didn't want me to get hurt. He cared about me and I cared for him.

FitzSimmons stayed in the van while me and Ward headed for Robert's apartment, which was on the top floor.

"So what kind of superpowers does this guy have?" I asked Ward as we climbed the stairs, side by side.

"Mind control," he told me as we entered the next flight of stairs.

"Mind control?"

"Yeah, you know, he can take control of your mind..."

I cut him off, "yeah I know what you mean."

By now we were half way to the top.

"Thank you," Ward told me.

"For what?"

"About last night," he opened his mouth like he was about to talk again but thought otherwise until he finshed his sentance. "You didn't hold it against me, you understood."

"Ward you didn't have a choice," I told him, looking up at him.

I was on the step below him so he looked even bigger than me.

"It's just..." he started. It took him a few seconds till he finshed his sentence. "I knew you wouldn't hold it against me. I knew you would understand." He took at step down to the same step as me.

"Why would I hold it against you. Plus you can trust me with anything."

I thought to myself, I should tell him that I'm a 0-8-4.

"There's something I should tell you," I started. I sat down on the step, and he followed me down.

Ward's POV

I was worried about what she was going to tell me. She looked nervous.

"I'm a..." she started her sentence but couldn't finish it.

She looked down to the ground. I took her hand and with my free hand placed it on her cheek. She looked up at me.

"Its OK you can tell me," I reassured her.

"I'm a 0-8-4," she finshed.

I couldn't believe it. She's an 0-8-4?

I wanted to say to many things but the only word that left my mouth was, "What?"

"Coulson told me while we were at the academy."

She launched into the story of what Coulson told her. And about the mystery drug that saved her and Coulson and about it's source.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and hugged her. I placed one hand on her thigh. I felt her breaths against my neck.


	4. Whats next?

Skye's POV

I wasn't expecting the reaction Ward gave me. But I was happy he didn't freak out.

Ward's POV

We just sat there for what seemed about 5 minutes.

"You're not scared of me, are you," she said.

I was surprised about what she said.

"Why would I be?" I looked down at her.

"Your the S.H.I.E.L.D agent you tell me."

"I'm not. No matter what your still the same Skye," she looked up at me. "Your brave, your selfless, intelligent and nothing will ever change that."

I saw a smile creep up on her face.

"Thank you Ward," she said.

We decided to get up and carry on with the mission. We got to the top floor and knocked on Robert's front door. A man a few years younger than me opened the door. He was tall and had light brown hair that slightly sticked up. He looked me over and turned his attenion to Skye. His eyes studied her. For some unknown reason, I felt a little jealous. Until he turned to me and smiled.

"I'm guessing your with S.H.E.I.L.D," he said.

"We're just here to check up with you," I answered back.

" Well you have," he turned to Skye. "Why don't you come in."

Skye put on a face, which I read as,_ Hell no_.

I tried to change the subject.

"Just check in every month ok," I said.

"Whatever," he turned and closed the door.

"Well he was nice," I said, joking."Come on lets go."

She nodded and we started for the stairs. I looked at her, she seemed worried. I'm guessing its about the whole 0-8-4 thing. All this time she didn't even know. Coulson must be worried sick about her, and so am I.

All week I thought Coulson was avoiding us, but he was really trying to get in touch with Nick Fury.

I put my arm around her shoulders, trying to reassure her. And in return, she put her arm around mine. We walked down all the stairs like this.

We went back to the "bus". Me and Skye resumed her training. Last week she told me she wanted to train harder, so I layed out the mats. She knows the moves, now we were going to fight each other.

I think she needs a distracion from the whole 0-8-4 thing. She walks down the spiral staircase.

"What are we doing?" She asks, confused.

"A little hand-on-hand match."

"What..." She protests."You know I can't fight against you."

"You were the one that said you wanted to train harder," I say with my hands in the air, looking innocent.

She gives out a groaning sound and surrenders. We walk to the center of the mats and raise out hands in the air.

"Ready," I say.

She nods.

I throw the first punch, but she dodges it. She tries to kick me in the back while I'm off balance but I duck. We both regain our balance. She throws a punch, but I grab her arm and pull her to the ground, and I land on top of her. She tries to get out of my grip, but I'm too strong for her.

I notice our awkward position. Her knees were at the side of my waist. My hands were holding her wrists, to keep her down.

Our faces were 6 inches apart. I felt her warm, deep breaths against my face.

Until Fitz came in.

"Hey, foods ready!" He shouted from the balcany.

I got up and helped Skye get on her feet. We went upstairs, not mentioning what just happened. We carried on our day like anyother day.

2 days later...

Skye's POV

Today Coulson and May went back to the "Hub" again. So it's just me, Ward and FitzSimmons.

We've been messing around in the lab.

"Hey look it's the truth serum," Simmons says, holding up a plastic tube, with some kind of liquid.

"You told me we didn't have a truth serum," I say turning to him and crossing my arms.

"Ummmm... oops did I say that," Ward was clearly caught out on his lie.

"Yes, yes you did say that," I reply. "And because of that," I carry on, "you get to try it out first." I couldn't help myself but smile.

FitzSimmons nodded in agreement.

Me and Fitz grabbed Ward, while Simmons plunged the liquid into his arm.

"Ow," he moaned.

"This is going to be fun," me and FitzSimmons said in unison.


	5. Even more secrets?

Ward's POV

This is going to be a nightmare.

Skye's POV

I looked at FitzSimmons, they seemed like they had a good idea.

We asked him alot of personal questions like, whats his PIN number, his pets name and whole lot of other stuff that didn't really matter.

"When was the last time you kissed somebody," Simmons asked.

That was definetly more personal. Ward tried to keep his mouth shut but of course the truth serum was too much for him.

"4 weeks ago," he replied trying to stop himself.

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"What's her name," Simmons added.

"Agent Melinda May," he said.

I couldn't believe it. Clearly FitzSimmons where shocked.

"Wait you and May?" Fitz said. "Didn't see that coming."

2 hours later...

Ward left to go see Coulson. I told Coulson that I told Ward about what I am. So I guess Coulson wants to see if he can trust him with this.

FitzSimmons and I just relaxed on the couch and just started talking about May and Ward.

"I honestly didn't see that coming," Simmons said, sitting down on the white chair.

"Me either," I say laying down on the couch.

"They didn't even tell us," Fitz said joining me on the couch.

"Who didn't tell you what?" It was Coulson walking into the room.

"I know you know," I said to him.

Obviously he knew, I mean its his team.

"About May and Ward. Yeah I knew," he said.

"Then why didn't you tell us, sir," Simmons asked him.

"Look I didn't find out 'till May told me," he said.

He broke out into the story about when he was told about it and how they promised it didn't mean anything.

What really annoyed me was the fact after all he told me about Lorelei, he didn't tell me about this.

Ward's POV

I couldn't believe I told the guys about me and May.

Coulson called me in to talk about Skye. I knocked and walked into his office.

"I think you know why I called you here," Coulson said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Look I know you know how dangerous this is. I just need to know if I can trust you with this and with Skye."

"You know I will happily lay down my life for her."

"I know that, but can I trust you with _her."_

"Yes, yes you can trust me."

I was walking around the hub when I saw May. I needed to talk to her. I walked next her.

"Hey," I said. She didn't looked at me she just kept walking. "I think we should end it, what we have," I said to her, entering a narrow hallway.

"Me too," she said. I was going to say something else but she got called to the meeting room.

I needed to tell the others that it didn't mean anything, but I really needed to tell Skye.

Skye's POV

Everyone left to go to the "hub". FitzSimmons asked me if I wanted to come but I just felt like staying here.

I was in the kitchen on the computer, when Ward came in.

"Hey can I talk to you," I was worried, last time he said that when was he told me about Lorelei.

"Yeah sure," I leaned backwards against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I think I should tell you that theres nothing going on with me and May," he said.

"It's got nothing to do with me," I said. "I'm just annoyed that you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you but with everything that was going on." He walked right in front of me. "I just didn't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled.

Ward's POV

Something about her smile made me do something so impulsive so fast, I surprised myself.

I kissed her, pushing her even more closer to the counter. I wrapped one arm around her hips and I cupped my hand on her neck, pulling her closer to me. She put one hand through my hair and put one hand on my back pulling me more closer to her. I couldn't stop and when we needed air, I started to kiss her jaw then her neck and then her collarbone. I couldn't stop, I needed her, like a man who needed air. I pulled back enough just to see her eyes, then I kissed her again.


	6. The End

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I saw the new Divergent film on Saturday, and I loved it just like I love the books. So yeah after this story I'm going to be uploading a Divergent story, tell me any ideas you have. I just loved last weeks episode, Ward did that for Skye. Well anyway R&R love ya xoxo.**

Skye's POV

I was surprised when Ward kissed me. But I didn't stop him, it was like I wanted him to kiss me.

I put one hand in his hair and placed one hand on his back, drawing him closer to me. He stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes, then kissed me again.

He lifted me up onto the counter, my legs were dangling from his waist. I opened my mouth to his, and with that he took me to his bedroom.

Ward's POV

I woke up from my dream.

Did I just dream of, Skye?

**Sorry this was like really short. I know you might be disappointed it was a dream, but I'm trying to make it follow the real story as much as I can. xoxo**

**Im going to do another AoS story after the next episode. Also tell what YOU want for a Divergent story! xoxo**


End file.
